Venom (Eddie Brock)
Eddie Brock bonded to the alien symbiote after it was discarded by Spider-Man, becoming the first Venom. Brock was later Anti-Venom, but the symbiote was lost during Spider-Island. He has recently been forcibly bonded to the Toxin symbiote by the Crime Master. Origin Edward Allen "Eddie" Brock is raised in a Roman Catholic household in San Francisco. In his childhood, he helps a young girl look for her missing cat. What no one knows was that Eddie had the cat in his basement. He returned the cat to an overjoyed young girl, everyone in the neighborhood see him as the hero. When they ask him how he did it he says, "It was easy". This is first time in a list of many where Eddie shows himself to be a compulsive liar with a hero complex. Later, at the dinner table, Eddie is about to tell his dad about how he "found" the cat. The dad however, shows little interest. That evening while watching the news, Eddie says that the man is lying. When his dad shows that he is confused, Eddie states that he can always tell when someone is lying (it is not known if this is a lie or if he is telling the truth). His sister then comes in complaining about how Eddie ruined his church clothes. When Eddie tells her that she isn't his mom, she yells back, "We used to have a mom before you". Eddie's dad then scolds her, stating that they could not blame Eddie for what happened, and that it wasn't his fault. Eddie's dad then walks away and Eddie sighs. When his sister asked him what was wrong he says, "I can tell. He's lying". The next day at church, Eddie talks with an old woman. She says that the world has a place for everyone, and that you just had to find it. He then says that while he looks as hard as he can, it seems no one is looking for him. Creation Eddie Brock was created by David Michelinie and Todd McFarlane in 1986. Venom Venom (Eddie Brock) Sometime later, Eddie's answering machine records a message from Anne. She says that today she is bringing a lawyer so that he can sign the divorce papers. We then see Eddie leaving his apartment with a gun. He goes to the church where he first met Emil Gregg and he starts praying to God. He says that while he knows it is a sin, he has to kill himself. He blames Spider-Man for ruining his life, and says that all he can think abut is killing him. As he starts talking about his hate for Spider-man, the Venom symbiote appears as a tear once more under the statue's eye. However, this time it heads straight for Brock. He notices a second before it happens, the symbiote goes through his eye and begins to bond with him. A Eddie scared, begins screaming. The father of the church hears him and comes out. When he sees Eddie he runs away to call the police. Meanwhile, Eddie is seeing some of the symbiote's memories, including Spider-Man finding the symbiote on Battleworld, and Spider-Man getting rid of it. Eddie then starts to realize that the symbiote isn't trying to hurt him, but that they are on the same side. Just as the symbiote fully gets inside him, Eddie faints and two policemen show up. As they approach Brock, he wakes up. He then violently throws up the symbiote and it covers him. The two policemen start shooting but the symbiote stops the bullets and grabs one of them. The cop and the father run outside. The cop drives off, calling for back-up. Eddie approaches the father and asks him to forgive Eddie for the things he's done, including the murder he just finished. The remaining cop, seeing his dead partner, drives right at Eddie, trying to kill him. However the symbiote creates a ramp, and the car goes right up it and crashes into the church. Eddie then promises that that's the last thing. After being forgiven, Eddie walks back to his apartment, where Anne and a lawyer are waiting. After the symbiote shaves him and forms into a suit, Eddie approaches them. Anne is impressed, saying he looks much better then the last time he met. She says that then all he was talking about was Spider-Man. Eddie then yells,"Spider-Man ruined our lives!" (him and the symbiote, or him and Anne?) She then says that he doesn't even know who he is and vice-versa. After signing the papers, Eddie goes inside now talking to the symbiote. "I might not know who he is, but you do". Eddie starts to giggle. Soon he is laughing, and the louder he laughs, the more prominent a mouth becomes on his face. Soon Eddie is laughing at the top of his lungs, and the mouth on his face has gone from normal to monstrous. And with that, Venom is born. For the Kill! On the brink of suicide, Eddie went to a church to beg for forgiveness when fate intervened. The alien symbiote Peter obtained on the Beyonder's planet (Battleworld) started to slither away, towards Eddie. Sensing his emotional pain, it felt a similar pain and hatred for Spider-Man emanating from Brock. Months later, Eddie Brock became the original Venom. Although his body had been honed to near-perfection, Brock’s mind was reduced to an all-consuming vessel of hatred. It was this fierce emotion that attracted the empathic parasite. In order to survive, the alien costume had to feed off the nearest and greatest source of emotion. The symbiote joined mentally and physically with Brock, whose emotions overwhelmed the already confused alien. The dominant thought on both their minds was that of Spider-Man. But Brock’s sheer hatred for the crime fighter twisted the symbiote’s feelings to a similar extent. In effect, Brock’s emotions drove the symbiote insane, just as their bonding may have driven Brock over the edge. Brock soon discovered that the costume gave him all the powers of Spider-Man, and more. It also added bulk to his already large frame and increased his strength to superhuman levels. Calling himself " Venom", Brock directed the costume to sprout a hideous grin and plotted his revenge. Through the costume, Venom learned a great deal about Spider-Man, including his secret identity. Category:Spider-Man villian Category:Villian Category:Anti-hero Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Comic book character Category:Marvel